


Rapio

by ASFAR



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dominant Murdoc, M/M, Submissive MacGyver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: AU- Dom/SubMacGyver has a secret that could be his undoing.Unfortunately, our favorite psychopathic killer discovers it.





	Rapio

**Author's Note:**

> Rapio is latin for seize, snatch, steal and rape
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver

Mac was tired, stressed and terrified.

He just came from a 96hour mission, no sleep and barely any food or water, only to arrive at the headquarters of the Foundation to be informed that the psychotic contract killer aka Murdoc escaped prison.  Now, if it was any other person, Mac would either shrug or sigh. But it wasn’t. It was Murdoc.

Murdoc, the psychopath that tried to kill him and his friends, the personification of all of Mac’s nightmares.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t even a nightmare, not anymore, in fact it was something much worse than a nightmare, a nightmare is something that causes people to be terrified but everyone knows that it can’t hurt you because it isn’t real. Mac’s nightmare just jumped straight from dream land to reality town, with no ticket or previous warning.

Now, don’t get him wrong, Mac isn’t afraid to die, even by Murdoc’s hand (which is going to be very painful). What it terrifies him, is that Murdoc is a dominant. Not just any dominant.

Mac’s Dominant, making the blond Murdoc’s Submissive. A True Match.

A True Match is something so rare that is considered sacred and to be protected at all cost. It is considered the purest form of love between a dominant and a submissive, and it’s believed that the match was made by God or Fate or both of them. What they don’t tell you is that the submissive is almost a slave to his or her dominant’s will. MacGyver shudders just thinking about obeying every order that Murdoc gives with no choice in the matter. Truthfully, Mac would rather die.

The blond, until now, had been lucky. In the past, if Murdoc had used his dominant’s Voice (if he even could make one, it was very rare and useful skill – the power to command anyone), Mac would had dropped to his knees, in front of the psychotic killer, presenting his neck, while simultaneously, baring his throat. When Murdoc was incarcerated, Mac had cried in happiness and relief.

Arriving home, Mac took a long bath, letting out the stress and just relaxing. An hour later, Mac got out of the tub and put a towel around his waist while he went to his bedroom. When he saw the inside of his bedroom, Mac froze.

Laying down on his bed, while looking at him with an insane smile, was Murdoc.

“Hello MacGyver.” The killer greeted while he got up from the bed

Mac took a deep breath, thinking of his plan, he challenged:

“Let’s stop talking and finish this. Let’s see who is the last man standing”

“Funny you should mention talking, I listening an interesting rumor, one that said you’re a sub. I wonder…” Murdoc’s smile widened showing his teeth “ _Are you a submissive?_ ”

Mac instantly shuddered and his body, without his consent dropped to his knees in front of the psychopath and bared his throat to the killer. MacGyver knew that he couldn’t move until Murdoc permitted.

The psychopath, for once, lost his mask and had an expression of bewilderment in his face. Then after a few seconds he started to smile and walk around the blond.

“Tell me Boy Scout, _did you known we were a match?_ ”

“Yes” it was the automatic response

 _“Stand up and don’t move.”_ Ordered the brunette

Mac obeyed.

They were know face to face, so close that Mac could feel Murdoc’s breath tickling his face. There was a glint in the killer’s eyes that he knew it didn’t bode well for him.

_“Close your eyes”_

Mac obeyed.

The blond was surprised with the feeling of a pair of lips on top of his own. The one sided kiss went on for a while. It made Mac filled with disgust and terror. Never in his predictions (if Murdoc ever found out about the match) had he thought of the sexual aspect. Sure, he thought all the worse things the killer could do to him: force the blond to work along him in his contracts, order him to kill his friends or use him to have inside information. He never thought that Murdoc would be attracted to him.

_“Take the towel off and lay on the bed”_

Mac obeyed.

The killer spent the next minutes looking, touching and kissing at MacGyver’s naked body, then, to the blond’s horror, he took all of his clothes.

_“Tell me Boy Scout ever been with a man?”_

“No”

Murdoc was gentle in preparing him, making the blond feel pleasure until he was hard. MacGyver tried to rationalize his body’s response to the psychotic killer, by thinking it was all biological. Unfortunately, that wasn’t enough to stop the shame and self-hate that he felt right at the moment.

Mac was taken out of his thoughts by Murdoc fully entering him. The blond’s back arched off the bed and he screamed, the psychopath was too big and too thick it felt like he was tearing him apart, MacGyver felt like he couldn’t breathe The killer didn’t waste any time in pulling it out and slamming back in, building a pace.

MacGyver closed his eyes and tried to think about something that would distract him about what the psychotic killer was doing with his body. Unfortunately, the sounds in the bedroom, of skin slapping skin, Murdoc’s grunts and Mac’s own sobs, didn’t help.

Suddenly, Murdoc changed angle and hit a spot that made Mac feel a jolt of pure pleasure that made him arch his back and moan, then a hand started to jerk off his dick. Mac started crying and begging him to stop, he could deal with pain and death, but he couldn’t deal with the fact that he was getting pleasure out of this. Murdoc, the bastard, laughed and started to trust so forcibly and violently that the bed shook with each trust and the hands that were grabbing his waist would surely leave bruises. Soon, Mac felt a familiar heat building up in his gut and he knew he was about to come, as if knowing this, the psychopath made a move with the hand that was jerking him off that made him cum. After Mac orgasmed, Murdoc’s trusts became erratic and the blond felt the killer’s cock throbbing and spill his seed inside of him. Later, the killer pull it out and lay, next to MacGyver, on the bed.

Afterwards, Murdoc order him to take a shower while he cooked. After eating and washing the dirty dishes, they went to the living room and sat down. Mac was trying to not look at the killer but it was a difficult task.

_“Look at me Boy Scout”_

Mac obeyed.

_“You aren’t going to tell or give clues to anybody about what happened today between us._

_You aren’t going to commit suicide._

_You aren’t going to commit self-harm as a form of punishment._

_You aren’t going to start a romantic relationship with anybody except myself._

_You are going to tell me any information that you learned that relates to myself.”_

Mac closed his eyes in despair.

Murdoc sensing the blond’s emotions, stroked gently MacGyver’s face and told him:

“Don’t worry, in time you will learn to love me, after all, we belong together.”


End file.
